mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Danni Burns
Danielle Burns (January 16th, 1987) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Daniel Burns and Kimberly Burns. Growing up, Danielle was never as smart as her older sister. She never tried as hard in school, despite being pushed by her parents. She prefered to date boys, and hang out with friends. When she finished High School, she was rejected from all of the major colleges. She planned on attending community college, but her parents kicked her out. After that Danni lived on the streets for a while, before eventually being taken in by her sister, Cameron Burns. She then took a job at Inferno because her sister made her. In 2009, her father needed a Kidney Transplant, and she was the only match. But she refused to give it to him because he refused to give her a home. Her father died later that year. She didn't attend her father's funeral. During the Gemini Murders, Danielle was often questioned about her sister's work at Arcturus. Later in life, she had a daughter whom she named Amelia. =Early Life= Danni was born in Indigo Bay. Growing up she was good friends with Eliza Fox. Her sister was five years older than her, but the two weren't very close. By the time Danni started 1st grade, her sister was in the 8th grade finishing up Middle School. Danni was more interested in sports and friends than she was in school. Despite this, both of her parents pushed her very hard. But she was never able to focus in school. =High School= In High School, she continued being good freinds with Eliza Fox. Her sister had already graduated High School by the time she had started. She had a lot to live up to. Danni had no ambition to do better however, prefering to hang out with friends and date boys. She dated Corey Shaw, Blake Fox and several other boys. But none of her relationships lasted long. Her grades in school ranged between below average to average. She was very popular in high school, especially among the boys. She was voted Homecoming Queen. A fact she was proud of, though her parents weren't. =Life on the Streets= After finishing High School, she was denied to all major universities. Because of that, her parents kicked her out. Danni begged and pleaded with them to let her live with them. But they didn't care. For a couple of weeks she slept on a matress in the junk yard. But it wasn't long before she was thrown out of there. It was then she'd move from place to place. Eventually she became addicted to Cocaine, and took a job as a prostitute. She sold her body to feed her addiction. She lived like this for two years, having nowhere to call home. =Inferno= When she was 20 years old, she got so high that she was found face first in a ditch by the police. She was taken to jail, and they asked her who to call. She gave them the name of her sister, not wanting to deal with her parents. Her sister agreed to take her in so long as she took a job at Inferno. She told her that if she could sell her body for cocaine, she could do it for cash. She started working at Inferno. When she was 21 years old, her father needed a Kidney Transplant. But there were no matches except for her. Danni refused to give him her kidney, stating that if he couldn't give her a home, she didn't owe him a damned thing. This drove the sisters a little further apart, but Danni didn't care. She was prepared to go back out on the streets before giving her dad anything. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, she was questioned about Arcturus, but she never really knew much about them. She was never a target. Cara Leigh later admitted that if it weren't for Cameron saving her, that she'd have killed Cameron. =Later Life= Danni later would get pregnant with a little girl, Amelia Burns. Danni would not let the father help her raise it, but she and her sister would raise it together. The sisters eventually reconcilled. They put her mother in a nursing home. =Quotes= "They were horrible. My parents kicked me out because I didn't get into college. I mean... I guess they had the right to. But it's not like... It's not like I... I mean I wanted to go to college. I was going to go to community college. But they said no." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Escorts Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0